


女孩们的房间

by tcdds



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcdds/pseuds/tcdds
Kudos: 3





	女孩们的房间

世上有人结筏，有人搭桥，我愿是筏，也愿是桥。---虹影

/  
小惠记得那个人回来的时候，早晨的空气乱了。  
小惠甚至没有来得及给寻咏绑好辫子，姐姐就先催还在上学的妹妹出门，寻咏那天是散着辫子去学校跳舞的，放学的时候在广场上路过弹吉他的作曲系小子，脸埋在头发里烧得通红，两个年轻人在后院花藤底下亲吻了很久，直到月亮也懵懵地出现在天气不好的夜空里，一重重云朵堆积，人们心事繁多。

那个男人带着紫玫瑰过来，平素总是干净整洁收拾得仔仔细细的姐姐忽然第二天一早蓬乱着头发出房门了，光着脚踩在地板上，站在厨房里给妹妹们做早餐，做早餐的时候小惠在门外担忧地看着，姐姐没换睡衣，奶锅里的热蒸汽上来，她分明捂着脸哭了，声音被鼎沸的水声盖过，一并呜咽在欲雨的天空里。

惨淡的天空底下，走散的人很多。起初小惠以为那男人是姐姐走散的情人。后来感觉到大概不是。因为他的到来给姐姐带来许多困扰，从前找上门来的人们再次纷至沓来，和姐姐隔着柜台厮磨，假如姐姐不肯，他们仿佛就有了把柄。事情一直发生，就像雨也没有停下，小惠一如既往站在窗前目视着外面的路，很多人走，沉默地被雨浇湿。

姐姐有个漂亮的名字，这让她听上去像一朵花一样高贵而洁净，至少也是纯白色，被水沾湿，就会变为透明。但是那个男人，高高大大的，轻易就能把姐姐兜进怀里搂住，姐姐的腰连同衣服上的带子摇晃着，不知道在哪里停止。夜晚是没有尽头的通道，直到达沉沉的梦里去:不是强烈的红，就是灼热而隐秘的黑，有些事危险而迷人，让人害怕又想要靠近。

/

小惠十六岁的时候，曾经跑去异国他乡，想要做歌星。  
那是一种源自姐姐的渴望，记忆中姐姐常靠在前台上，看书的时候长头发别在耳后，很久都不翻一页:小惠知道她并不是看书，只是无聊罢了。

“男人无聊透了，账本也无聊，看书...也挺无聊的，但是这样可以让脖子的线条露出来，这一段不是很好看吗?”

晚上梳头发的时候，姐姐靠在镜子跟前，透过镜子看着小惠，嘴里叼着梳子漫不经心地边弄头发边朝她露出脖子的一截。姐姐很好看，脖子雪白雪白的，连颈纹都没有长出来地用心保养了。可是那样仔细爱护自己的姐姐，却没有男朋友，也不找男人。

“姐姐知道自己好看，为什么不理会那些喜欢你的男人呢？”  
听了小惠托着腮问出的问题，姐姐毫无保留地笑了，笑得非常爽朗，让人有点过分担心地看了眼门的方向。可是姐姐全不在意，只是把梳子从嘴里拿出来，歪着头看着某处，温柔地笑:“那些男人知道我什么?”

问题不好回答。姐姐当然有她自己必须找到的答案，那个答案就是她迟迟等待的原因，是她有意无意期待的东西，她每一次从柜台上抬起眼睛，美美地盯着门口一会儿，又安安静静放下来，刘海垂下来，有一两绺垂到额前，多少人想把它们拨开!哪怕是轻轻在姐姐那张清秀的脸上拂过去也好。但，只是想想，那样的事，还是只有小惠能做。

受到姐姐期待的心情的鼓舞，十六岁的时候，小惠离开她们的家庭旅馆。拖着行李箱，小腿袜拉到裙子底下，身上的制服是旧的，兜里除了一张机票没有其他的东西，到了机场一直喝水，因为出发过后就不知道有没有钱买水了。

事实证明了小孩子的多虑。下了飞机之后，她知道了两件事:1.这是一个下雪很美的地方；2.这里大多数人都喝冷水。小惠当然也喜欢把冰块含在嘴里，嚼得震天价响，在机场接她的人带她去喝了这样的冰水，在愉快的嚼冰块声音里，向她断断续续交代了接下来要做的事情:化妆，识歌谱，快速学会一门外语并在这里生存下来，同龄人在大街上晃，逛街，吃冰淇淋，在小巷和男女同桌接吻，而名叫惠的小女孩要开始学做歌星了。

小惠喜欢这样的命运，好像一开始就准备好了，从来没有过适应期似的，一上来就快速地学习、消化、在同样顶着一张早熟的脸的男男女女间穿行，听他们用染红的嘴唇文雅地细声细气讲话。都是没有见过的人，都是没有听过的东西，一段时间里，她过得非常快乐。

学做歌星的日子几乎没有休息，带她的人说，等到真正做了歌星之后---只是假如，因为这是非常多的人想要做的，能不能做到，几乎是赌博一样的事情---就更没有自己的时间可言，只要活着就是在工作，你的一言一行，一举一动，都有人看着，有人疯狂爱你，为了看你一眼得到你一句回应，不惜一切代价。到时候，她身边会出现姐姐期待的人吗？她能为姐姐带回去一个可爱的人吗？抱着这样的热忱，小惠完全投入，唱完餐厅的商演，躲在后台读书，看乐谱，从各种各样的饭桌上夹杂着口音的对话中，尽力地学习那种千篇一律的、却是非常不好学的文雅的语言。

就在这等忙碌的间隙，姐姐给她打过电话，仔细地听她汇报完最近见过的人做过的事之后，一向温柔的姐姐缓缓劝小惠回去，姐姐想你了，姐姐并不担心自己的妹妹不能取得成功，但是我更担心你会像为了我的期待而去期待些别的什么一样，将来为了别人的期待而去期待其他的......

“你三姐姐也想你回来的，一直都是。”

/

假如说有什么人，能让人心甘情愿把美献给她，把最好的东西留给她，而她又不是远在天上的神的话，这个人就是小惠的三姐姐。

“大家就是要生活在一起才有趣呢。”

三姐姐说话比姐姐更温柔，声音像在提琴的弦上揉出来一点颤音，再添上钢琴的尾音，那优美而笨重的家伙，三姐姐可能比它还要端庄。  
三姐姐是留学派，尽管如此保留了很好的风度，只是偶尔私下开玩笑的时候会显出她有趣的一面。小惠喜欢腻在三姐姐怀里听她讲不好笑的笑话，譬如在美国，大叔们如何因为看她导致了交通拥堵，或者找错了教堂的门之类的。“你知道教堂的窗户朝哪边开吗？”那种时候，她总是这么问，一双桃花眼笑得弯弯的，十二分勾人，”欸？”那些人愣了神。“我是说，你走错地方啦。”三姐姐指着路口随便的一个方向，她很少好心指对，那么这些人就会迷路。但那样也比跟在她身后走错路的好，三姐姐想去的地方，他们未必想去:小惠想，三姐姐真体贴，不愧是喝过一点洋墨水的人，看人就是不一样。

确实，三姐姐从来不歪着头看人，像姐姐那样神态自若。三姐姐比起花，更像一种香气。听了她的话，无论有多么荒唐，好像也非相信不可。也不得不猜想三姐姐这种香气是微微有毒的，有人说世界上凡是诱人的事物都危险，假如这句话百分百成立的话，三姐姐大概有让人神经麻痹的能力，熬过那一阵看得见摸不着的痛苦之后，这香气从此就变成千万种印象留在人的脑子里了：她的桃花眼，她的端庄体态，她和气的语调，她的笑，她撒的无伤大雅的谎。

/

发觉三姐姐并没有她说的那样希望大家生活在一起，是在那个男人回来之后。叫做金珉奎的家伙，个子高高的，随便往哪儿一坐就容易招来人们的眼光。气质跋扈而实际不是，笑起来有点谦逊又带着亏欠的，唯独不看小惠喜欢的三姐姐。

小惠靠在三姐姐跟前，问她为什么不跟这个人说话。三姐姐不声响，低垂着眼睛做事，家庭旅馆的床单洗净了，要一层一层叠起来摆放，错落有致，整齐漂亮。姐姐莫知根底地笑着，拉着小惠去房间另一边盘弄头发，家里的气氛居然安静了一个白天一个夜晚。

小惠身体很好，很少生病，然而这时节因为困惑起来，渐渐觉得沉重，心里像有雾障。过去，姐姐高高在上，谁也攀不着她的裙带半分，却被一个自己已经不太记得的家伙上门，喊的是一声“我回来啦”，就换取姐姐那么多的时日，原来不是在等，就是在找:找一个合适的时候，立马丢下云端的一切，姐姐何以能够轻易跨过往昔之门呢。

三姐姐冷笑，“不坦然，她才忘不了过去的事，恨不得早散场。”

/

小惠真正陷入迷惘的时间不长，因为那个在外面看着她们家的方向的年轻人很快就上门了。敲开门的是个戴眼镜的读书人，向坐在前台的姐姐说明来意要住宿，姐姐吩咐小惠带他上楼，男生住的房间在走廊的另一边，他却开口问，小惠的房间在哪里。”我们只是开旅馆，不做那种事情。”小惠简单地向他做了解释，干巴巴的，不知道为什么还有点心虚，大概因为是陌生人吧，他对她笑得很坏，这个读书人看起来就不像好人。

“知道，”他的回答让他看起来更奇怪了，”也知道你有几个厉害的姐姐。”看上去有备而来的样子。

房间的浴室配的是海藻绿的有淡淡香气的香皂，花洒需要放四十五秒钟的水等水流变得均匀些再用，不要用窗帘或者床单擦鞋子，进门的时候，小心些不要碰到头......小惠不知怎的话变多了起来。在无比熟悉的家里面，有许多人住过的房间，读书人没有把门关好，在他从身后抱住她的下一刻小惠挣脱掀开门出去了。晚上姐姐让她上楼送热水，她听着他浴室里的水声，坐在他房间的桌前看了一刻钟的星星。窗外树影稀疏，月光比平时更白，趁着他没发现的时候溜出去，静静地提起裙角，连窗帘上的月光都没有惊动。

“我以为你是最小的。”坐在楼下一起吃早餐的时候读书人对她说。姐姐笑着替小惠解释妹妹虽然小，比自己性格沉稳些，”小惠是很像忙内的，”姐姐和三姐姐都说，”得找个聪明人照顾她才行。”  
听到这话小惠不知不觉脸上发烫。隔天，读书人在走廊这一头小惠的房间门后面亲她的时候(她的头抵在门板上，腰上多了一只手，被紧紧抱住不让离开)，从鼻子里发出半是嘲弄半是开解的声音:“跟姐姐们报备过了，也不行吗？”说着，她闻到他头发的味道，是和她房间里用的一样的洗发水，她们家会大批买回来，进出的客人都用得一样，可不是每个人都像他。

无从回答，问的是不行，但还是没有缘由地变得亲近起来。在搞懂姐姐和三姐姐之前，小惠好像也有点不懂自己了。早上从他房门前过去洗衣间的时候，抱着一大堆衣服，总觉得心情不同，平平常常的日子，变成各种古怪的形状，折叠起来，害得人胃痛。小惠在姐姐的房间里蜷缩到被子底下，拉着姐姐的手说自己好像生病了，姐姐只会神秘地对她笑，冲她眨眼睛，然后又说，“最近你每天都在瞎忙。”

“姐姐为什么不会生和我一样的病呢。”小惠看着天花板问出这样的问题。小时候总是她们中的一个感冒生病，然后一个一个地连在一起打喷嚏，姐姐抓着小药瓶一勺一勺喂给她们糖浆，送她们去上学:那时候，她身边隐约是有人的，一个高高大大的影子，只存在于过去的记忆里。

“姐姐曾经大病过一场，病好了以后，就不会再生这种病。”简单地说着这样的话的姐姐看起来真的好酷。可是小惠不能成为姐姐。事情总在起着变化，但再清楚不过的是，谁都无法成为另一个人。

/

姐姐过去有个男人。那人用一束紫玫瑰诱惑了她，她还带着自己的一个又一个妹妹，待在男人的家庭旅馆里，靠经营旅馆的日常为生。十八九岁的之秀，也就是三姐姐，正是生得毫无畏惧的年龄，在这种年龄显得一副不会为任何人伤心的样子，就那么犯错了。三姐姐和金珉奎的事情被他捂住嘴不让说，可一段时间以后，姐姐很容易就从两人的日常神态里察觉端倪。

看上去在云端的姐姐也会害怕，最害怕离开她们，也害怕她们当中有人离开。之秀不是即使离别也不会伤心的女人，她只是做错了事，又在那个世界里过渡。于是离开的人只能是她们从来没有得到的那一个。金珉奎走的时候小惠还未到懂事的年龄，金珉奎回来之后小惠想要走了。在旅馆的第一次演出结束，读书人出门转悠了一圈回来买给她一束三角梅。

全圆佑不是看上去的那种坏男孩，姐姐低头默许，三姐姐避开视线。只有寻咏眼睛里含着向往的神色，她离开这里还要一些年，作曲系的穷小子不知道什么时候才会有出息。

走的那天早晨姐姐没有下楼，三姐姐交给小惠一把钥匙和一封信，寻咏送他们直到十字路口，人潮往来中带着憧憬问：“小惠姐，你会去哪儿？”

小惠看着妹妹单纯又热情的眼睛，害羞地抿嘴笑笑，不知道如何作答。她摸摸寻咏额前的头发，少女的香气很淡，几乎没留下谁的痕迹。

“不去哪儿，就出门走走，路过哪儿就是哪儿。”读书人替她答复。他们一起在雨中上船。无法跨越的过去和不须走近的未来挂在薄薄天幕上，雨后那儿会有一座起起落落的桥。


End file.
